


Office Booty Call

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Booty Calls, Bottom Ronald, Kinks, Lemon, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Ronalliam, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top William
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Ronald had been together for a long time, but William's workaholic ways kept them apart for far too long. Frustrated, Ronald chooses to initiate a booty call of his own, completely unknowing of William's secret intentions when he entered that private office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any reconizable characters. I only explore the possibilities.

"I believe you are starting to make these mistakes on purpose, Mister Knox." The supervisor of the London dispatch division, William T. Spears, accused the young officer with blond and black hair who stood before his desk, a cocky smile upon his face.

One elegant dark eyebrow rose as he studied the playful look on his subordinate's face. "You do realize you are being scolded, do you not? That is not the appropriate expression that should be on your face."

"It isn't?" The blond tilted his head as he leaned forward, placing both hands on William's desk, "But did you not just call me out for intentionally getting myself called up to your office, sir?"

William sighed and adjusted his glasses as he leaned back in his seat, "I really don't have time for this game of yours, Ronald."

"Who says this is a game? You work too much, and I haven't seen you at home for _months_! Why bother setting up this secret code for a booty call if we don't utilize it when we both know we both need it most? Come on, Will…You called me up here, you must be feeling the need as much as I do! I was good and haven't abused it. Just this week, waiting for you to call me up on it."

"Indeed." William gave a small nod, his eyes gentle as he met Ron's gaze again, "I have also missed you. But I'm still unsure that we should conduct something so intimate in such a public place of productivity."

"Unlike me, you have a _private_ office. One that has a lock on the door." Ron pointed out. "And I have things to make sure we don't make a mess."

"Very well. But I feel the need to punish you before granting you pleasure." William moved around to the door, flipping the lock with a loud click. "Strip down and get onto your knees."

Ronald's eyes widened and he pumped his fist, "Hell yeah, got my boyfriend in a kinkier mood!" he cheered before he began removing his clothes.

"Do be quieter, Knox. The walls are thick, but the doors are not." William walked around his desk to the door to make sure it had been locked and latched properly. Satisfied, he turned back to Ronald who had stripped from his suit quite quickly, and William paused long enough to wonder if his lover had even been wearing anything under it.

The blond had also lowered himself to his knees near the desk, waiting for William to do or say something more.

"It seems you are capable of listening at work." William observed as he stepped between Ron and the desk, leaning back against the heavy surface after he took the time to slide things out of his way.

"Sometimes the reward is better than the punishment." Ron shrugged.

"Indeed." William picked up Ronald's tie he'd placed on the desk, and ran its fine black silk between his fingers. The boy didn't have many good ties, what a shame he hadn't warn a cheaper one that day—it may get dirty.

"Hands." With the command, Ronald presented his hands, palms upturned. William smirked and used the tie to fasten them together tight, leaving the fatter end of the tie dangling so that William could keep hold of it and stop the boy from touching himself. Ronald had wanted this; after all, and he was going to make it entertaining. Secretly, part of him had wanted this, as well. And he'd gathered a few items to ensure he was ready for it, should the opportunity ever arise.

William hid his excitement with perfected emotion control as he undid his fly and let himself out. His dick hardened, but not yet to full mast.

"I believe you know what to do." He said, sliding his gloved fingers through blond hair. "Be sure not to make a mess."

He watched with glittering eyes as Ronald leaned forward, soft lips parting and sliding over the head and down along the shaft as his tongue circled it to make sure every inch was moistened before he pulled back and began a slow but steady motion.

As usual, William was not disappointed with Ronald's practiced skill.  He knew how to please and drive his partner crazy with need, make his toes curl with the lust for more. Ronald knew how to make his partner beg for it to stop, but at the same time, wishing it'd go on forever. The spicy little blond Junior had done it many times to William since they had started dating, but this time William planned to keep the control.

Rather than let Ronald choose the pace, he curled his fingers into blond locks, gripping them tight and forcing Ronald to pause mid-stroke and give out a little gasp of surprise around the long, thick shaft gagging any words he may want to say.

"I believe we will do things my way this time, Ronald. This is, after all, my office, so the rules are mine." The brunet allowed himself to smirk. "I want you to be at my mercy beginning to end this time."

Normally, Ronald would start out in control, using his oral skills to drive William to the edge until he couldn't stand it any longer and he'd flip the table on the blond, pinning him down to the bed and having his way with his lover. Making his lover cry out his name over and over until the boy was sure that William was the only other person in the world.

But of course, this time, they were in public and William couldn't risk Ronald's screams being heard. Those screams of pleasure were for his ears, and his alone.

"You need to go faster—deeper." William demanded, guiding the new motion by pulling Ronald's hair until the boy's lips and nose touched the hair surrounding his privates. "No excuses, Mister Knox. You are in no position to protest, after all."

Ronald's eyes widened, but he let William set the pace. The tip hitting the back of his throat with each thrust, and the speed was leaving him unable to concentrate on pleasuring his lover with his skilled tongue.

William guided his lover's moments until he was sure that Ronald had it down and could continue on his own.

William bit back a groan and leaned back, awkwardly pulling open the top drawer on the other side of his desk. Once it was open enough, he reached in and felt around under the stacks of envelopes and pens he kept there. His fingers brushed over a variety of objects until he found what he searched for.

He pulled out the small bottle of scented oil and popped the cork, using it's contents to slicken his fingers before he set it aside.

One hand pulled on the tie binding Ronald's wrists, pulling him a bit closer and causing Ronald to push himself up further.

William reached forward and with his slicked fingers, he encircled Ronald's entrance a few times before pushing two fingers in.

Ronald gasped and choked slightly.

"Careful, now. It wouldn't due to have you choke on me." William clicked his tongue. "Come, now. Continue with your whole body this time."

Ronald attempted to swallow around William before he picked up the pace again, moaning into the length as he simultaneously rode William's fingers. He tugged his arms, wanting to reach down to himself, but William held his binding tight, denying him the ability to do so.

After a few moments, William added a third finger, and then a fourth. His lips curving upwards s each time Ronald seemed to cry out from the added finger. But the boy never faltered in his movements.

"Good."

William withdrew his fingers, amused by the sound of protest Ronald made as he did so, and then he reached back into his open drawer. Soon, he pulled out a rather large toy, it's slick shape covered  in little bumps for added stimulation.

Placing the tie between his teeth to hold onto, William covered the dildo with some of the oil before reaching over Ronald and sliding it into his prepared entrance.  When Ronald gave a small pause.

He had planned this. William had played the proper office behavior card as a distraction from everything he'd been plotting. How else would William have such a thing ready to use?

William smirked, "Well, I can't let you cry out, now can I? And you are so nicely gagged silent in your current position. Please, continue."

Ronald's body shivered and he continued his movements, his muffled moans growing more frequent as William held the dildo in place for him to ride.

And then he shifted his finger, pressing a button on the end of the sex toy and causing it to start vibrating.

Ronald's movements faltered and became rougher, like he was losing control to continue moving.

"Come now, this is nothing you can't handle. I expect you to continue to impress me." William said in his all-professional tone.

Ronald gave off a little whimper, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he continued. His neglected member twitching against his taut abs.

It was too much.

William eased up, letting his member slip from Ronald's gasping mouth as he shifted Ron's arms up over his head. He paused to take in the sight of his lover, finding even the dribble of drool on his lips attractive.

He pulled him up to press a kiss to those agap lips and lick away the drool. "I suppose I can help you, Ronald." William smiled before pushing him down again, Ronald's bound hands trapped against his clothed chest and fingers gripping at his tie and vest as William once again entered his mouth.

The brunet then allowed them to be lowered so that he was on his knees and he held the back of Ron's head in place as he began to thrust.

Close. He was so close.

William's eyes swam and he through his head back, "Fuck—Ronald!" He gasped as he came with one last thrust down the blond's throat, his release shooting into where it wouldn't stain the carpet and cause some unwanted questions later.

Once he rode out his climax, William pulled out and flipped Ronald onto his back on the floor, sliding down between quaking legs, and taking Ronald into his own mouth to bring him to completion in turn. He gripped the vibrating dildo and began to thrust it as he worked.

He wasn't as skilled as Ronald was in oral, but he was skilled enough. Ronald cried out, more than ready to reach that final bliss as he muffled his voice by biting down on his arm.

Fuck, he was ready. He needed it. His mind was screaming for it, and then—

It came, washing over him in blissful release as he filled William's mouth. Body twitching the entire time.

"F-Fuck, Will, that—" Ron gasped after he regained his voice and William had removed the dildo from his rear. "Fuck."

"I hope the vulgar language is an indication that you have been satisfied this afternoon?" William asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ronald nodded as Will tucked himself back in his pants, "You fucking had this planned all along, didn't you?"

William's only response to that was a quiet smirk.

"You manipulative sexy boyfriend…" Ronald smirked back.

"Try to put some clothes on, Knox. I have a meeting in ten minutes."

 

* * *

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! I don't write smut just for the smut very often anymore so this was fun to write.


End file.
